


Summer of '83

by skai_heda



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Hawkins is in Maine, Horror, Inappropriate Humor, Lots of it, Maybe major, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Cousins, Set in 1983, and the return of richie saying pip pip and tally ho!, canon compliant with both stories sorta, dark humor so watch out, idk - Freeform, its a crossover!, max meets the gang before they find will, mike hanlon is mikey don't @ me, some minor differences in the plot, spooky stuff guys, the return of mike hanlon saying ayuh!, vague modern references that shouldn't make sense in the eighties but whatever, wow identical cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skai_heda/pseuds/skai_heda
Summary: "Demon clowns and government experiments sound like great topics for my summer experience essay!" Richie drawls, throwing an arm around Lucas and Dustin's shoulders. "What could go wrong?""Everything," Bev says, crossing her arms. "Literally everything could go wrong.""But we have to do this," Mike says, him and Bill being the most serious ones in the group. "For Will.""And for Georgie," Bill adds."So, we're doing this?" Max asks, tossing her long red hair over one shoulder.Everyone nods their consent, and Bill holds out a hand. Then Beverly, Ben, Richie, El, Stanley, Mikey, Mike, Max, Dustin, and Lucas."The Loser's Party," Richie says, grinning. "Doing crazy shit since the summer of '83."





	Summer of '83

_We all float down here._

* * *

** Part One **

**_William Denbrough_   
**

* * *

"I was thinking of going to the B-barrens," I say softly, surveying everyone's faces for their reactions. 

Pity, I guess. I want to hit Richie with a book, judging by his expression.

"Sure," Rich says. "Who doesn't love splashing around in shitty water?"

"Richie!" an identical voice calls out from the entrance of the school, and I turn to see Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson, and Lucas Sinclair walking up to us. "Haven't seen Will anywhere at school today, have you?"

Richie narrows his eyes at his cousin. "No, man. He's probably just sick or something."

Mike doesn't look comforted, his nose scrunched up as he looks in the direction of his bike. "Okay, well, Mom wants you around for dinner."

"We're going to the Barrens," Stanley says, crossing his arms.

"W-w-wanna come?" I ask on an impulse, because in all honesty, I sure as hell don't want to be looking for Georgie alone.

Mike glances at Lucas and Dustin. "Well, we were actually going to go to Will's house. See if he's doing okay. Storm  _was_ pretty crazy last night."

"Well, I'll see if I can come say hi to Aunt Karen," Richie says in a tone that fully implies that he won't try. "See ya later, Wheels."

"Sure, Toe-Sucker," Mike says before walking away.

* * *

 "Auntie Karen is kind of a lunatic!" Richie yells conversationally to me as we ride our bikes. "The Barrens are better than her!"

I've only met Karen once or twice, and she's always seemed supremely disinterested in all kids in general. But I go along with Richie's opinion, because it's the path of least resistance, anyway. "They sure are."

Richie takes a hand off the handlebars and gestures at my bike. "Do the thing, Billy-boy!"

I grin. "Hi-yo Silver away!"

My stutter-less exclamation rises up into the summer air of Hawkins, Maine, and for a minute, I completely forget about everything that's happened in the past few months, speeding away on that too-big, battered silver bike without a single care in the world. As if when I would inevitable get home just minutes before dark, Georgie would be there.

* * *

 

“Have you ever heard of a staph infection?”

"Oh, I’ll show you a staph infection—”

I look away from Eddie and Richie bickering and stare beseechingly at Stan, who only looks tired.

”Stanley,” I sigh. “D-do they ever sh-sh-shut up?”

Stan shrugs.

Suddenly, there’s a rustling noise and we all turn find ourselves face to face with Ben Hanscom, the shy and pudgy new kid.

Richie, being Richie, asks the most Richie question possible—

“Holy shit, what happened to you?”

* * *

I run straight into Mike Wheeler while gathering supplies to patch Ben up where he waits in the alley next to the shop.

”Watch where you’re going!” Mike says indignantly. “Coulda killed someone, Bill.”

”S-sorry,” I mumble, unintentionally looking down at all the first aid supplies in my hands. Mike’s gaze follows my own, and I can vaguely hear Eds muttering feverishly under his breath about ‘gauze.’

”Whatcha doin’ with all that stuff?” Mike asks. “Did someone die or something?”

”Henry B-bowers cut into Ben Hanscom like a c-cake,” I explain.

”How much money you got, Billy?” Eddie asks, running into our isle with an expression of terror. “I can’t charge it to my account, my mom’s gonna lose her shit—”

At the same time, I catch a glimpse of Beverly Marsh walking into the small store, eyes set straight ahead, her beautiful red bar fluttering in a phantom wind.

I can feel my cheeks heat up and force myself to look away, realizing the problem immediately. “I’ve only got a dollar,” I say.

Eddie moans in distress, then regards Mike. “Mike, do you have money?”

”Pooled it all for the arcade with Dustin and Lucas,” he says apologetically. Beverly, appearing to hear us, winks at me and goes over to the counter, a box of cigars clutched in her hand.

After a moment, she accidentally knocks over a stand on the cashier’s counter, and she glances meaningfully at us. We run out of the shop, Eddie running straight into a shelf before rerouting himself with a few muttered curses.

* * *

”Suck it.”

”No.”

”Suck the wound!”

”Why don’t you shut the fuck up, Einstein, because I know what I’m doing.”

”Well, here they come!” Richie says in a thick English accent. “With the cousin and his friends, too!”

I look behind me at Dustin and Lucas, who have joined us after waiting outside the store for Mike.

”Thought you were visiting Will,” Stan says to Mike.

”We wanted to get him something from the drugstore along the way,” Dustin says.

”Well, pip pip and tally ho, my good fellows!” Richie obnoxiously screams. “I do believe this man requires our utmost attention.”

”Shut up,” Eddie says again, unceremoniously grabbing things from my hands.

”Suck the wound! Get in there!”

* * *

 

I run over to Beverly and stammer out a word of thanks. In response, she holds up the box of cigarettes, and says, “Even Steven.”

We stand in somewhat awkward silence before Beverly peers down the alley.

”Ben from sosh?” she murmurs to herself, walking down the alley.

I swallow and follow her, and I don’t miss the way Ben’s rosy cheeks get even more red when he glances at Beverly.

Everyone else, however, regards her with some apprehension.

”What’d she do?” Ben asks.

”More like who’d she do,” Richie smirks. Beverly scowls. “The list is a long as my wang.”

”That’s not saying much,” Stan declares, supremely unconcerned.

”What happened?” Bev asks, ignoring everyone else.

”I, uh, fell,” Ben mumbles.

”Yeah, straight into Henry Bowers—“ Richie starts. Eddie frantically shakes his head.

”Great job mentioning Bowers in front of her,” Stan says with a scowl, but no one in the group seems serious about any of it, except Eddie, who’s still trying to patch Ben up.

And this is the thing that I’d miss the most, really. The whole thing about not caring.

Here we were, thinking that Henry Bowers and his goons were going to be the biggest problem of the summer, but we were wrong.

We were so wrong.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yee haw  
> Comments and kudos are welcome!!!


End file.
